


Civilised

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Lady Sheriff [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to Lady Sheriff, Written for the prompt "Once Upon a Time: Emma/Ruby - For Now..." for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilised

 

Emma was driving herself crazy with thoughts of the beautiful girl who worked the bar in the Storybrooke Saloon.

She had, briefly, considered availing herself of Madam Mills' services. But the risk of the town freaking out at the discovery she preferred the sexual company of woman was high. Chances were Doc Whale would declare her insane and she'd end up in all kinds of horrible trouble.

"What's on your mind Sheriff?" Ruby asked from the other side of the bar.

 _If only you knew_ , Emma thought, doing her best not to look at Ruby's cleavage which was on show in the red dress she was wearing.

"Man trouble?"

Emma coughed. "Uh. No. No man trouble," she blurted. It wasn't fair that she couldn't just tell Ruby her feelings. As far as Emma was concerned folks should be free to have sex, and even fall in love, with anyone they cared to. 'Civilised Society' however felt the opposite.

"I heard talk Killian Jones was makin' eyes at you."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Emma shook her head. "What about you, must be plenty of suitors lining up."

"I don't have time for men, never have to tell truth."

Their eyes met. They shared an unspoken moment of clarity. Emma had an irrational certainty that Ruby, like her, was more inclined to the company of women.

For now she held her tongue. If there was a chance Ruby was interested Emma had to act only at the right time.


End file.
